Jurassic Universe Remasterd
by JPLover764
Summary: A remake of Jurassic World but takes place in an alternative universe where the events of the first three movies never happened. However, scenes from the originally trilogy and Fallen Kingdom are used to make up for this (I will come up with a better summary latter, I'm tired.)


_The mosquito is a tiny little insect that feeds on the blood of bigger animals. It flies over to large animals where it sticks a needle like straw into the animals skin and sucks up the animals blood._

 _These tiny little insects have been feeding on the blood of other animals for more than 200 million years, including the blood of animals that have been extinct for millions of years._

 _Sometimes, after biting an animal, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap. Thousands to millions of years later, the tree sap would become hard, and become fossilized, with the mosquito still inside. Inside the mosquito is the blood from the animals it had bitten, beautifully preserved like the mosquito._

 _This preserved blood revealed a link to a lost world. A world that could be brought back, and it was all thanks to these tiny little insects._

* * *

 **JPLover764 Proudly Presents**

* * *

The inside of the Creation Lab was huge. It had three separate rooms with walls made out of thick glass separating them. Everything was perfectly organized.

The first room was at the far back of the lab. It had several shelves, each one held dozens of fossilized tree sap with mosquitoes inside. These fossilized tree saps with mosquitoes in them were called Amber. In front of the shelves holding the Amber were six long rectangular tables. Several scientists dressed up in white lab coats were sitting at these tables, busy examining pieces of Amber by using drills to dig small holes in them to get to the mosquitoes inside.

The second room was on the left side of the lab's entrance. This room had several computers that all had dozens of DNA images and labels on them, several microscopes along with small glass containers holding DNA samples. More scientists were in this room, using these microscopes and computers to study the DNA samples.

The third room was the largest of the three and was connected to the lab entrance. It had four large wide circular stands connected to the floor. Each stand had a nest of eggs with heat lamps held above them for incubating.

Only one scientist was in this room. The scientist was leaning against the back wall and was filling out some paper work, when she thought she heard a soft chirp. She looked towards the four nests. She knew what that chirp meant.

 _One of the eggs must be ready to hatch, s_ he thought. And she was right.

An egg sitting in the nest closest to the scientist began to shake, and she soon began to hear more soft chirps coming from it. The woman spotted the egg moving in the nest and she smiled excitedly, she recognized the egg by its size and shape, and knew instantly what creature this was.

 _She's early,_ she thought. The woman crouched down to get a better eye level view of the egg and continued to watch it move.

She stared in awe as a small crack formed on it. "That's it, you can do it." she whispered to the egg, trying to encourage the baby inside to come out. It was then she noticed a second egg moving behind the one he was staring at, the second egg looked exactly like the first egg, it held the exact same species of animal. _Wow, her sister's early too,_ the woman thought. She watched the second egg for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the first one.

A piece of the first egg's shell fell off and a small reptilian creature could be seen through the hole. "Hey there," the woman whispered to the baby inside the egg, "You're a beauty, aren't ya?"

The baby's reptilian scales were as white as snow, it had tiny quill like spikes on its back, and had long claws on its hands, and its eyes, its adorable innocent looking eyes, were a bright blood red. The animal poked its head out of the hole and made a gentle purring noise at it stared at the scientist.

* * *

 **Based on the Movies by Steven Spielberg, Joe Johnston, Colin Trevorrow, and J. A. Bayona.**

* * *

The night was warm and misty. The full moon shone brightly on the seaside cliff.

Robert Muldoon had a blank stare on his face as he watched the jungle trees blowing in the wind. He clenched his hands on a SPAS-12 shotgun tightly, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble. He was nervous, this was a dangerous job.

He was in charge of a group of workers that were moving an animal back into its enclosure. The animal they were transporting normally lived in a large enclosure with four other animals of its kind. Not long ago though, it fell sick and was taken to quarantine so it could recover and so the sickness wouldn't spread to the other animals it shared it's enclosure with. Now the animal had fully recovered and was being transported back into its home enclosure. The problem though was that the animal was very aggressive, and extremely dangerous.

The trees began to rustle violently. Muldoon and the other workers stared at the jungle. A bright light began to shine from the trees. The trees shook more and more violently as the light drew closer. Soon enough, the loud sound of a forklift's engine began to be heard. Men began to point towards the trees as they saw something move through the trees, workmen were beginning to feel uneasy as the forklift finally emerged from the trees caring a large metal crate, inside it was the animal.

Men began to shout out.

"Alright set her down here!" a worker called out to the man driving the forklift, telling him to put the crate on a set of rails on the ground leading to a large gate on the main enclosure.

The animal growled and hissed annoyingly as the forklift that was carrying its crate began to set it down. Muldoon watched as the forklift began to lower the crate onto a set of metal rail tracks on the ground. The crate had small wheels underneath it that were designed to roll on these rail tracks like a train.

Men around the forklift were shouting and waving their hands as they directed the driver to lower the crate in the right spot. Muldoon looked through the holes on the side of the crate, although he was far away, he was just able to make out the animal inside, and it did _not_ look happy!

He just couldn't understand why Ingen wanted to breed such a dangerous species. Sure it was a lot smaller than most of the other species Ingen bred, but these things were much more lethal than any of the other creatures combined. It wasn't always size that made certain animals so deadly.

These animals... they were just so aggressive... They were able to run really fast... they were even far more intelligent than all the other animals this park had! They could easily tear a man to shreds. As if having one of these wasn't enough, these animals hunted in packs! _In packs!_ Seriously, what the hell was Ingen thinking when they decided to breed vel-

"Uh excuse me, Muldoon sir?" said a voice, breaking Muldoon from his thoughts. He turned his head around and saw a black man, Jophery Brown, walking up to him.

"What is it Jophery?" he asked.

"The crates in position. Everyone awaits your further instructions."

"Good." Muldoon noticed the tension on his face. He was scarred. Who could blame him though? After all, they were dealing with a very hostile and dangerous creature.

* * *

 **Based on the Novels by Micheal Crichton.**

* * *

"Alright," shouted Muldoon to the men. "Pushing team, move in there!" He watched as six men ran up to the crate and prepared to push it towards the enclosure's gate. "I want tasers on full-charge!" he yelled to the men. He wasn't going to take any chances encase something went wrong.

A loud and terrible _SSSHHHRRRIIIIIEEEEEKKK_ noise came from inside the crate, terrifying the men causing them to jump back in fear. Muldoon could easily tell that the shriek the animal made was a warning to them. This thing wasn't just unhappy, it was pissed!

Despite the animal's hostile warning, Muldoon knew that he and the other men had a job to do. "Come on, step back in." he said. The men did so and grabbed onto the crate again. The animal hissed as the men grabbed the crate again, this time though the men didn't jump back. "And push!" Muldoon shouted.

The men did as they were told and they started to push the crate again towards the enclosure gate. Muldoon watched anxiously. _The sooner we get this job done, the better,_ he thought.

At last, the crate reached the enclosure gate. A light right beside the large gates shown green, signifying that the crate had made contact with the wall. "Alright, loading team, step away!" shouted Muldoon.

He watched the men walk away and saw Jophery approach the crate and climbed up to the top of it. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to open gates to allow the animal in the enclosure. If they could pull this final task off without any problems, then they would all be in the clear.

Of course, that all depended if the animal would cooperate. Muldoon wasn't going to let his guard down just yet, he knew perfectly well that there was still a chance that something could go wrong. Any last minute slip ups could easily spell disaster. "Jophery, raise the gate!" he shouted, and watched as he began to raise the crate's door.

This was it, the moment of truth. If Jophery could accomplish this, then everything would be fine and no one would get hurt. If not, then they would all be in for the fight of their lives. Muldoon clenched onto his shotgun, preparing for the worst.

Jophery was nearly finished, and for a moment, it looked like nothing bad was going to happen. Suddenly the animal inside the crate let a shrilling roar and rammed the back side of the crate, knocking it away from the enclosure with the door wide open! Muldoon gasped in horror. _Oh no,_ he thought.

Jophery was so shaken and startled by this that he lost his balance and fell, landing right in front of the crate's open door.

The alarm quickly went off.

Muldoon tensed. He was afraid something like this would happen. This was a smart animal, it knew how to set up traps. It had been waiting for someone to open its crate. Of course it had planned an escape tacit, it wasn't stupid. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little impressed by the animal's intelligence.

He clenched his hands on his weapon tightly and pointed it towards the crate. He slipped his finger on the trigger, ready to kill.

"AAAAHHHH!" someone screamed.

Muldoon turned towards the direction where the scream came and gasped in horror. _No,_ he thought. His biggest fear had come true. There was Jophery with a mix of fear and pain on his face, clinging onto the side of the crate holding on for dear life. "MY LEG!" he screamed. "IT'S GOT MY LEG!" The animal was biting his leg and was trying to drag him into the crate. It was hungry for his flesh, if it managed to drag him all the way in, it would certainly kill him.

Without even thinking, Muldoon ran over to Jophery, grabbed him by the arm and began to pull. His hands were sweaty, making it difficult to get a good grip on his hand. To make matters worse, this animal was very strong. _Sweet Jesus was it strong!_ It had to have the strength of at least 2-3 men put together. There was no way he could pull Jophery free all by himself! But this man's life was on the line, and he wasn't going to just give up.

Other workmen ran over to the crate, stuck their tasers through the air holes, and began to fire. Blue sparks and bolts of electricity flew from inside the crate.

Muldoon watched the men firing their tasers at the animal. His arms ached, he was losing his breath, and his hands were burning from clenching onto Jophery's hands. But he wouldn't let go. Jophery would die if he did.

The men continued to fire, trying to force the animal to let go of Jophery.

"Wait!" shouted a crew man. "We can't shoot!"

Muldoon looked towards the man who shouted those words, feeling slightly angry and annoyed with him. What on Earth was this idiot talking about!? Was he seriously not aware of the current situation!? The animal was attacking Jophery. It was trying to pull him into the crate so it could kill him. He was going to die if they didn't do something! "WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" he shouted towards the man.

"But Owen said not to kill it!"

 _Owen._

That name took Muldoon aback, and he suddenly realized where the man was coming from. Owen Grady was the one normally in charge of these animals. He even had a special bond with them. However, he was currently away to visit his sister who had recently given birth and he wanted to see his newborn niece/nephew. He asked Muldoon to watch over these animals while he was away.

A small wave of guilt flew into Muldoon's body. He remembered that he promised that he wouldn't hurt his animals while he was gone, afraid that it might ruin the connection he had with them. Realizing he was now going back against his promise, he let out a sigh. He didn't want to break his promise, but he knew that he had no other choice. Jophery's life was at stake and he was going to die if he didn't do something. "I know what Owen said!" he yelled. "Look, I'll explain everything to him later, but right now we need to help this man!"

The man opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. The man nodded at Muldoon and rejoined the other men.

Muldoon looked back at Jophery and clenched his hands as tightly as he could. He could hear the animal inside growling and hissing in pain, the electricity zapping, stinging, and singeing its body. He heard it panting heavily as the men continued to shock it. But it didn't let go of Jophery's foot. Muldoon himself being yanked a bit as the animal pulled even harder.

This thing just wouldn't give up! How was this beast not giving in? Surely the electricity from the tasers shocking it must have been making it go through hell!

Muldoon felt Jophery's hand slipping from his grasp. _No,_ he thought. He knew he had to save him, but at this point he wasn't so sure if that was possible anymore. "Come on! Shoot her!" he shouted.

Crew workers continued to fire their tasers at the animal. But still it wouldn't let go. They were losing the battle. "SHOOT HER!" Muldoon shouted again.

Then all at once- time slowed down.

Muldoon felt Jophery's hand finally slip from his grasp completely. He could only watch in horror as the animal finally pulled him all the way inside the crate. He cringed as he heard Jophery screaming inside the crate, along with what sounded like biting and slashing. Jophery continued to scream for a few seconds, and then- there was silence!

He knew precisely _why_ Jophery's screaming had stopped.

* * *

 **JURASSIC UNIVERSE**


End file.
